Chained to that Idiot
by nerdygurl96
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter has gotten into another argument again and some people, including Dumbledore, is sick of it. No, he does not make them change bodies, but decides chaining them together is better. Now the two must be with each other.


Note: I do not own Harry Potter… If only I was as great as JK Rowling

Prologue:

The students of Hogwarts were eating lunch peacefully. Yes, it was peaceful, but too peaceful. However, they decided that peace was better than the constant shouting that always came from the two same people: James Potter and Lily Evans.

James Potter and Lily Evans were a curious case. Both swore that they disliked each other, but why exactly was James asking Lily out on a daily basis? He asked and she turned him down, he asked and she turned him down… It was a recurring pattern that all of Hogwarts knew about and expected all the time.

As if on cue, the two people were arguing. Again. All of the students turned their heads to watch them. Some even sighed in relief as the quiet was Even the teachers looked at the two amusedly. However, this time the quarrel was different. In a sense, one would even say that this fight was original ….

"Potter, I had enough of _you_! You don't put your clothes in a dresser, the bathroom is always a mess, and most importantly, YOU DON"T PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN AFTER YOU USE THE BATHROOM!" screeched Lily. This was obviously Lily. Perfectionist Lily. Teacher's favorite Lily. Prefect Lily.

"GOD! EVANS! Why do you have to be such a_ prude_ all the time? You just keep NAGGING and NAGGING!" bellowed James. James Potter, the one who _all_ the girls in Hogwarts squealed about (right after Sirius Black) James Potter, the super bad ass. James Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. James Potter, the leader of the Marauders.

This was how a fight always started: they insulted each other (which Lily did spectacularly) then James would ask Lily out and Lily will refuse (rudely, in the eyes of James Potter's fangirls). However, to those who were very perceptive, they noticed how James and Lily fought like a married couple. A very _grumpy_ married couple, and not like two people who hated each other passionately. Even though Lily nitpicked all of James' wrongdoings, she nitpicked James' _personal_ habits. Also, James criticized Lily like he knew her _personal_. Yes, this fight was _personal_.

"I am most definitely NOT a prude, Potter", Lily shrieked venomously, "How _dare_ you call me a prude! You are the _most_ arrogant, big-headed, vain, egotistical, bullying toerag _ever_!" She then glared at James. Lily was a very small and petite girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes. Some people would wonder how such a small and petite girl can yell so loudly. Not only was she infamous for her yelling she was also notorious for her glares. If looks could kill – as Muggles and some magical people would say – Lily would have been a murderer. Even though Lily was disreputable for some things, Lily was also admired for some things. For example, she was always loyal to her friends and family, even to those she wasn't close with. Lily was always kind and approachable. She was very friendly to everyone who wasn't a Slytherin, excluding her good friend Severus Snape, and to everyone who wasn't a Marauder, except her fellow prefect Remus Lupin. This was why everyone _except_ the Slytherin house admired her and this was why James Potter was so taken by her.

"Evans, please. Just go out with me to Hogsmeade. I mean, you need a life! All you do is read all these books and you are too pretty to be behind books. Also you are a prude and who says toerag? In fact what the hell is a toerag? Is it some plant you use in potion making? God, Evans, please make some sense!" James replied. Only James would have the nerve to respond to Lily in such a manner. When others would cower in Lily's glare, James was impulsive enough to ask her out.

Finally the two fought so much that Hogwarts decided to try and ignore the two. That was until Sirius Black decided to yell at James and Lily to shut up with the help of Remus Lupin. Hogwarts was shocked. Sirius Black, the gorgeously handsome friend of James Potter and also a Marauder, and Remus Lupin, the shyest and quietest Maurader, never raised their voice at Lily and James. In a sense the two were also weird. They looked like they were suffering from a head cold and desperately wanted to be away from James.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, with the addition of Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauders who constantly worshipped Sirius Black and James Potter, made the Marauders. The Marauders were more than very close friends – they were brothers. They were brothers that always stood up for one another. The brothers that always stuck together and did everything together. However, if those brothers wanted to separate then, something was weird and that something was happening now.

What in the world was happening now?


End file.
